


Push

by creativewritingnameforgotten



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, I don't know about pairings yet, Minor Original Character(s), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativewritingnameforgotten/pseuds/creativewritingnameforgotten
Summary: Modern Day AU - A murder, a missing baby, and lost identityMore tags added on eventually
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on another account, but lost the password to both the username and email :( Reposting this, including a chapter update. 
> 
> Please feel free to provide feedback, I'm just doing this for fun and giving myself a creative outlet.

It began with a morning paper cup of black coffee. 

Everyday, he ordered the same thing at the same time. She would watch him with confusion everytime he would enter the cafe with his gruff, scarred, tall appearance and groggy eyes. A part of her thought that maybe he didn’t like her with how cold he seemed to be towards her despite her morning greetings to him. This was to the point where Sitri couldn’t even look him in the eyes because of how angry he looked all the time. It wasn’t until her coworker mentioned that he was a police detective that it all made sense. 

Detective Jeralt Eisner

While she wasn’t well versed, Sitri had heard that crime in Fodlan City seeped deep. There were constant rumors of blackmail, corruption and underground activities that it was just easier for civilians like Sitri to turn a blind eye. Though she couldn’t work out what was fact or fiction, the only thing she wanted was to greet him everyday and meet him in the eyes. 

It started with a smile. 

Jeralt didn’t know what caused her to change her attitude towards him. The first time he saw her smile at him, he wondered if he was hallucinating from a lack of sleep. He wasn’t used to people smiling at him, let alone the coffee girl who used to shy away from him. Yet, it was a welcome feeling, one he started to look forward to. At the start, he could only muster up a nervous grin back to her along with a sheepish “Good morning” back to her. He started to notice the small things about her, the way she would hum old jazz melodies, the sway of her green hair, her mischievous smile when she would take a sneaky bite out of a morning cookie and how her green eyes would lighten with joy when the local florist would drop off fresh flowers. 

He wasn’t the type of man to think that a girl was interested in him just because of a smile and a chat. It was just that he started realizing that he couldn’t get her out of his head. The battle waged in his mind starting with whether or not he would approach the florist about Sitri’s favorite flower to how she would react to a detective asking her on a date. Would she be okay with his line of work? Was Jeralt allowed to have a taste of happiness? 

Another morning started the same way as usual, another black coffee ordered, except Jeralt pushed a small plain cardboard box to Sitri. He would tell her that it was a thank you for the kindness he showed her every morning. When the morning line died down, she quickly walked to the break room and opened the box to see a small crystal lotus with a sweet note containing a phone number. 

Their first date was simple. A single red lily, a long conversation while walking in the park and a dinner of burgers and milkshakes. He holds her small hand in his large one whenever he can and doesn’t want the night to end. When they arrive at her apartment, he asks her if he could give her a kiss goodnight and she happily obliges. For the first time in years, Jeralt felt as if he was flying.   
A year passes, Jeralt never tires seeing her when he comes home. Whenever he can, he’ll greet her with a bouquet of assorted flowers and she would eagerly embrace him in return. Even through the hardest work days, their home life was filled with overwhelming love. It wasn’t uncommon for them to spend their days off laying in bed listening to old jazz albums, softly kissing, his hands in her hair, hers on his chest, searching each others’ forms as if there was always something new to find. 

When Sitri nervously tells Jeralt she’s pregnant, it was the first time she had seen him cry. He gingerly holds the sonogram photos and beams when Sitri reveals that it’s a girl. While it wasn’t upsetting, Jeralt is unsettled at the thought that his baby girl would probably take after her mother and he would have to carry a bat around to defend her against lovesick boys. They talk about how they would surprise their families though Jeralt knew her sister wouldn’t take the news well. While they had talked about marriage before, a baby out of wedlock was a no go for Rhea and Jeralt knew he didn’t want an earful from her. 

The wedding was as simple as their first date. Jeralt wore a casual dark suit while Sitri wore an off shoulder white maternity maxi dress with a crown of pink roses. Even though it was set in a courthouse, not one guest could say that they couldn’t feel the love that they had for each other. After exchanging vows, rings and a kiss, Jeralt’s work partner Alois cried so much that he ran through several packets of tissue to the annoyance of Sitri’s brother Seteth. The reception was held at Sitri’s old work place, the cafe where they first met. For old time’s sake, Sitri serves Jeralt a black coffee in a paper cup. 

Baby Iris is born with a full head of dark hair and a sweet gurgle, Sitri cries in joy as she holds her while Jeralt kisses her forehead after an exhausting 48 hours of labor. When Jeralt has the chance to bond with Iris, he feels himself melting at the small form sleeping on his chest. “The most perfect little girl,” as Jeralt would call her, until their first sleepless night back home. 

“She’s growing up too fast,” lamented Jeralt after watching Iris take her first steps for the purpose of playing with leftover bubble wrap. Iris was just shy of twelve months but it felt so much shorter to Sitri and Jeralt. From crying nights, to itchy teeth and outgrowing clothes, Jeralt just wanted time to stop for a little bit. Sitri was more excited for the shopping opportunities, buying flowery sundresses, cotton bow headbands (even though Iris would always take them off), and lacy socks. 

For the first time in their relationship, Jeralt felt disconnected from Sitri. While he could think of the multiple things that could have bothered her, he never imagined that she wouldn’t talk things out with him. It wasn’t until he woke up one morning alone that Jeralt cursed himself for giving her as much space as he did. Sitri and Iris were gone and the only thing that was left was a note pinned under the crystal lotus saying “I’m sorry, I love you. Sitri.” 

It only took the police several days to find her, bloodied and beaten outside of a cheap motel room. Alois and three other officers had to pin Jeralt down from seeing the body and interrupting the investigation. The security cameras were too blurry to tell any distinguishable features of the dark figure that killed Sitri. The only hope that kept Jeralt together was that Iris was alive somewhere. However, time took its toll on him as every month passing made him think of every milestone he was missing. Without Sitri, without Iris and no leads to the case, Jeralt felt loneliness more painful than what he had before he met Sitri. In a house of memories, slowly more disorganized everyday with the smell of stale cigarettes permeating, Jeralt takes a sip of hot black coffee. 

The glimmer of hope close to fading.


	2. Blurred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt sad writing this, trigger warning, child abuse :(

Father Chevalier stood contemplating in his dark bedroom as he watched the heavy rainfall on the potted streets of the small town of Almyra as the dimmed lamps barely held onto their flare. It was nights like this that worried him, unsure as to what lost souls were out there in need. These were times that made him wonder if his faith was testing him, a cycle of unending grief that tested him ever since he decided to volunteer in his youth. No longer did he have the vigor as time had been etching white in his usual dark hairs, creases in his brown skin and hardened his dark eyes. His cassock, normally a stark black, had faded to more of a worn grey. 

What more could he do? He provided blessings to ease the poor, solicited funding from nobles near and far, and provided care for as many as he could. The orphanage was only a small aged building and he loved every child he had like they were his own. Father Chevalier was always happy to see an orphan adopted by a new family, but saddened when one was not and transitioned out due to age. Lately, more of the latter happened, leading the new adults into an unfair world. In times like those, his work felt meaningless.

A loud banging coming from the entrance broke him out of his lull. He opened the door to see a dark figure running away from him. 

“Wait!” Father Chevalier yelled, but the person was already far gone. He stared down at the large wicker basket carrying a small sleeping toddler under a pink blanket and a note. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t enough” 

Father Chevalier sighed, another abandoned innocent life left behind. “My child, I promise to do my best for you and all I ask is if you can forgive who left you here,” he said as he lifted her from the basket and into his arms, closing the door behind him. 

***********************************************************************************************************

Dawn ran through the hallway with her usual gusto as Father Chevalier followed trying to coax her back to join the other children for reading time. She turned around, letting out a cheeky smile, widening her large eyes as she giggled happily. He lifts her in his arms, chastising her for being so troublesome, hiding his amusement when she gives him a peck on the cheek. It had already been a year since he found her outside that cold night and while he wished she had a different fate, Dawn was a joy to raise. Despite her pale skin, indigo eyes and dark hair tinted blue contrasting the other fifteen Almyra orphans’ dark skin, eyes and hair, they all treated their youngest sister with love and affection, even during childish bickerings. 

Once a month, a local baker would make a large batch of bamiyeh as a treat. While Father Chevalier did not enjoy sweets and was generally strict with the orphans’ diets, he did not mind them indulging in the sticky, rose scented, syrupy treat. The only thing that he would always lament was the cleanup. Dawn, in particular, would stuff her face like a chipmunk and would come out with her hair sticking straight up due to syrup hands. Father Chevalier would always grumble as Dawn squirm on his lap while he wiped off as much as he could with a wet towel.   
When she reaches the age of five, Dawn considers herself a big girl now, though her size would disagree. Anytime the older children played, whether it was climbing trees or pretend sword fighting, Dawn followed. While Father Chevalier would worry, he knew he could trust the other to be careful. At the same time, it gave him some time to review what his next steps were to secure more funding for the orphans. Almyra was already very difficult to navigate as many areas were poorly funded and donations were drying up year after year. Despite the difficulties, their neighbors tried to do as much as possible to help because the culture was one of warmth, love and family. Each of them doing their part, selling whatever they could in their merchant stalls, scavenging and labor, just to keep as much as they could together. While the winters were fine, the summers had to be calculated well to ration clean water. If only their government cared about them as much as they cared for each other. 

Dawn would watch six months later as the eldest of the orphans, Azam, alone, at his bed, packing his duffle bag with all his belongings from his dresser. He stood tall, lanky, handsome, without the usual sparkle in his brown eyes dressed in a plain black shirt and black sweatpants as he zipped up his navy hoodie to prepare for a cold spring day. For as long as she could remember, he doted on her the most affectionately out of all her siblings. Azam would always sneak in an extra sweet, gift her with daisy flower crowns and cradle her to sleep when she felt sad. 

The boys shared rooms were only across from the girls, so it always made it easy for her to visit her favorite person. Though Azam knew he would get a scolding from Father Chevalier for indulging her with attention, he couldn’t resist an opportunity to weave another fantasy story about the days of old. Dawn would always listen intently when he would talk about warrior queens riding on their wyverns dressed in gold battling in the name of justice and honor. She became so enthralled with these stories that Azam would spend his days thinking about another story to tell her before her bedtime. In her dreams, Dawn would see herself riding a wyvern with Azam exploring the world.

“Where are you going?” she asked with wonderment shifting in her simple blue dress. 

Azam avoided the young girl’s glance, ruffling his short thick hair. With a small sigh, he answered evenly, “I’m going on a trip.” 

“Like in the stories?” Dawn said with glee. “Can I go too?” 

The older boy stood with a short smile, staring down sadly at the girl he only knew as his sister, patting her head gently, then tangling a finger in her long dark hair. 

“I’m sorry, you’re still too small, you have to stay here,” his brown eyes started to feel glassy with liquid. 

“Oh,” the little girl paused as she met Azam with the same sadness. “When will you come back?”

“Not for a while,” his voice closer to a whisper. 

She tugged at his pant leg lightly. 

“Can you tell me a story before you go?”

Azam smiled, picked Dawn up and sat her on his lap, and started with the tale of a clever archer, a lance wielding prince and an axe wielding princess.

*************************************************************************************************************

The last thing she remembered of Azam was him tucking her sleepy self in bed, leaving her with a kiss on the forehead. In the morning, she found a single daisy on her dresser. When she would ask Father Chevalier when Azam would come back, it was the same variant of “We shall see.” After about three months, she stopped asking, resigned that maybe Azam wouldn’t come back. Without his stories, Dawn was left to her own imaginative devices, exploring the green world and blue skies on her trusty wyvern. She found herself, dressed in light armor, the wind in her face, as she ate all the food, lived in a big castle, made friends, and vanquished her enemies. Father Chevalier took note and gifted her with her own journal, encouraging her to write the stories there for safe keeping. 

Maybe one day she could tell him a story. 

Dawn would spend her time scribbling a combination of words and doodlings to the point where Father Chevalier had to see if any local neighbors could donate unused or lightly used journals. As the months turned, so did her stories. Instead of a warrior princess, she was magical, casting spells that healed and helped those around her. In this variation, she was a white robed vagabond, going where she was needed, never willing to settle. Through those adventures, she’d make sure everyone had home, food, water and love before eventually finding a place of her own. 

Another six months passes, in the middle of the night, she wakes up in the middle of a dream to a light tap at the window. Through her grogginess, Dawn rolls out of her bed, ruffling her large purple pajamas as she searches for the origin of the sound. None of the other girls in the room seemed to stir at the sound. She leaned towards the glass to see a dark figure standing underneath a flickering street lamp. It’s face would angle more towards the light to reveal Azam’s familiar face. Before Dawn could say anything, he put his index finger to his lip to signify quiet. He would then point to the front door, to which Dawn tiptoed towards as to not wake her sisters. 

When she opens the door, she sees him for the first time underneath brighter lights. As he kneels down to her level, she notices how tired he looks, how his hair had gotten more shaggy and unkempt, but it was still him. 

“You’re back from your trip!” she says in a low excited voice as he pulls her into a hug. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Azam holds her for a bit, stroking her hair, staring out blankly, contemplating what to say. 

“I’m about to go on another trip and wanted you to come with me,” he whispered. “Will you come with me?”

Dawn pulled back and nodded happily. “We can tell stories, I have so many that I wrote for us, let me get them.”

He scoops her up in one arm as she circles her arms around his neck. “No time, we have to go now. We can get the stories the next time we come back.” Azam closes the front door slowly and starts walking through the dark empty streets. As they grew farther away from the orphanage, she grew sleepy again, resting her head on his shoulder as her mind drifted. 

When Dawn came to, she found her hands tied behind her back in the torn up backseat of an unknown car. She could hear voices outside the door arguing, one of them faintly sounding like Azam and others she couldn’t make out. Using her legs, she propped herself up, kneeling on the seat, peering out the window. The sun was slowly peeking itself out as she saw Azam’s scowling face and the back of two men of lighter complexion.

“She’s worth a lot more than that, stop ripping me off,” he said to the two larger men. 

One of them sneered, then let out a loud belly laugh. “Who the fuck are you to tell us that? If you wanna try for a better price, why not take her back and see where you can peddle her to. You’re the one that wanted a quick buck.”

The other, more portly, shorter bald figure, curtly stating “Take it or leave it.”

Azam nodded solemnly, turned to stare at the old car, only to have his eyes met with Dawn’s. He quickly turned away. 

“Just gimme the money.”

Dawn could see the cash and Azam running as soon as it reached his hands. The two men walked back to the car, the taller blonde figure in the driver seat, the shorter bald figure in the passenger seat. 

“Got a name, little girl?” asked the bald man. 

She couldn’t get the words to come out of her mouth. 

After the elongated pause, the taller figure opened the window, lit a cigarette and proceeded to start the car. He takes a drag, breathing out the bitter smoke. 

“You shouldn’t have trusted a junkie.”

*************************************************************************************************************

It would be several hours before they reached their destination. During that time, Dawn had pushed herself to sleep and woke up to the rumbling of what sounded like a garage door. Dawn didn’t know where she was, but the two men called it their “compound”. They opened the backseat of the car, untying her, pushing her to walk inside. The place seemed mostly bare, with the exception of a large cage containing a bed, a bathroom and a burning coal furnace. 

“Welcome to your new life,” said the bald man, whom Dawn would later know as Alastair. “Listen and you’ll have an easier life.” He nods to his partner Samuel as he walks up some stairs and enters a door. When Alastair returns, Dawn sees that he’s carrying a metal rod of some sort, with a small indescribable pattern at the end, a gallon of water and a filled bag. He places the metal rod into the furnace, opens the bag and tosses Samuel a long piece of cloth. 

“Bite down,” instructs Samuel. Dawn feels Samuel push her head down to the ground with his right hand while his left pulls up her purple pajama shirt. 

“I’m going to count to three,” Alastair informed.

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

All Dawn felt was the extreme heat of the poker as it seared painfully on her skin, she screamed into the cloth, losing control of her legs as they shook wildly. The burning end of the metal was removed quickly, replaced with a dowsing of water. Her breathing calmed as Samuel sat her up, taking an ointment to her new wound, and then wrapping it with gauze and tape. Grabbing a pair of hair clippers, her once long hair was buzzed short. 

Alastair opens the cage as Samuel carries her to the dirty bed in the cage. Her once bright blue eyes were glazed as she felt her limp body land on the mattress. Once the two men left to the door, Dawn rolled slowly gingerly to her right side to mitigate the pain on her left. Closing her eyes, she started to imagine herself at a faraway land, but even there, she was alone. Yet, it was the only comfort she had as she drifted to sleep. 

The girl lost track of the days as they turned to months. The two men treated their piece of human merchandise with care. After all, they said to her, as long as she was physically able, she could fight. A lot of money was to be earned in the underground child matches, with plenty of bets exchanged. The day before her first match, Samuel approached her cage, rattling the bars with a rod, repeating over and over that if she wanted to not get flogged, she better win. She could only remember that day as a blur of lights, screams of men and women barricaded from the fight circle and in front of her, a child of a similar age. They had both dressed in a regular pair of black pants and a black shirt. When the match finally ended, she was standing over an unconscious body, her own body dripping in sweat, several bleeding cuts, and part of her shirt torn to reveal her upper left back. These fights would sometimes start different but they always ended the same. Her popularity in the circuit would grow as the bookies would refer to her as: “The Child with the Brand of Flames. 

She would never speak, they would hear her scream during her fights, but no words. It didn’t matter to the men, as long as the money kept flowing in from bookings and gamblings. At least the food mash she would receive as meals would get better, they needed to keep their money maker well kept. While drunk off their joy of another victory coming home, Alastair rambled on about their luck and how much they profited off of Azam. That name seemed like an ancient memory, the girl could no longer remember his face nor the other faces of her past. In her cage, she watched as the men talked about what they should do with their earnings and what their next steps were to gain more. When they finally left, she was left with nothing but the light and warmth of the burning furnace and the same darkness that would overcome her in sleep. 

The garage door opened one day, as the girl sat on her bed, fidgeting in her pajamas with two pairs of car lights blinding her face. She knew one was Samuel and Alastair, but she couldn’t make out whom the other people were. 

“So this is her,” a stern voice said coming out of the backseat. 

Samuel opened her cage, grabbed her out and forced her in front of the tall man. When the car lights turned off, the girl stared up to see a tall, dark suited, thinly bearded man with his dark hair tied back. Behind him were two other men in similar attire. 

“Can we confirm her age?” asked the man. 

“According to the junkie we bought her off of, she was six at that time, she should be seven now,” responded Samuel. 

“Name your price.”

*************************************************************************************************************

“Do you have a name?” the man asks as his driver lowers the volume of the radio.

The girl shook her head, lowering it to avoid his gaze. 

“Do you speak?”

She pauses, running her hands on the fine leather surface of the backseat. 

“Well, when you can, you may call me Rodrigue.”

The rest of the car ride was quiet with the girl trying to see out through the dark tinted windows only making out the sun’s flare. The car pauses briefly to steel gates opening into a well gardened road leading to a large beige mansion. When her side of the door opened, the girl became uneasy, but Rodrigue placed his hand gently on hers to coax her out. Her bare feet touched the ground as they walked towards the large wooden double doors. As they opened, Rodrigue motioned towards one of the maids, instructing her to take care of the young child. 

The maid took her to a well lit room containing a large bed, table, two chairs, closet and television set, then led her to the bathroom. As the bathtub fills with warm water, the maid asks the girl to undress only to stare in shock at the scars all over her body while the girl could only lower her head facing her. She hesitated in touching, but had to make sure the wounds were properly healed. Turning the girl around, the maid could only choke on her tears as she saw the brand of Flames. After she was done inspecting and the girl entered the water, the maid drops in some scent oil that she called lavender.

The girl decides she likes the smell, feeling relaxed at the cloud of sweet floral. 

After she lathered a little shampoo in her hands, the maid massages the girl’s head. Perhaps it was silly to even consider shampoo due to how short the hair was, but it didn’t seem to matter. 

“I’m sure you’re hungry, we’ll get you something yummy, I promise.” 

The girl nods in acknowledgement, leaning back and sighing at the comfort of the maid’s fingers working her magic. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” the maid said with a smile. “When you’re ready to speak, please call me Noa.”

After rinsing and drying off in the fluffiest towels the girl had ever experienced, she was dressed in a long sleeved pink flannel nightgown. Noa asks the girl to wait in the room as she would bring food. As she waits, she explores the room and finds a large mirror inside the closet. She runs her hand slowly over her head, feeling the prickles of her hair on the pads of her fingers. The girl knew that at one point, her hair was longer, but couldn’t remember what it looked like. Was it maybe like Rodrigue’s? Maybe he would let her grow it out unlike Samuel and Alastair. 

Noa returned alongside Rodrigue with a tray of food setting it at the table nearby. The girl’s stomach growled at the amazing warm smell as Rodrigue motioned for her to sit on the chair. Chicken soup with warm buttered bread, some hot chamomile tea and a caramel pudding stood in front of her as she was unsure of what to do. 

Rodrigue pulled up the other chair to the table as Noa prepared another hot tea for him. 

“Please eat,” he asks gently. 

He watches her hand fist the spoon as she ladles the soup slowly to her mouth, careful not to spill. With every bite of food she takes, her pace quickens, savoring the newfound flavors. When it comes to the caramel pudding, as the toasty sweetness melts in her mouth, Rodrigue notices a pop of light in her dark eyes. He takes it as a sign that perhaps there’s a chance that he could see more. 

When he stood in front of her, all Rodrigue could think was that this small form had the look of death. “The Child with the Brand of Flames,” the rumored name reached his ears from his loyal informants. His curiosity got the better of him so he arranged to personally meet with the two idiots at their dilapidated house. To have lived in that cage for as long as she had, Rodrigue wondered if he was really any better bringing her into his world. It would only mean that she jumped from one hell into another. 

Rodrigue takes a sip of his tea, clearing his throat. 

“Little girl…”

The girl meets his gaze.

“Starting today, we will call you Byleth.”


	3. Sweet

Byleth woke up to a white ceiling, rolling over to her left side, staring at the sunlight peeking out of the grey curtains covering the arched window pane . Clutching a lump of yellow comforter, she rubs her face in, wondering if she’d see the cage once she opens her eyes again. After several slow breathes, Byleth raises her head with a gasp and sees the same sunlight as before. Lifting herself up and off the bed, opening the curtain revealing a flurry of red, brown and gold trees swaying side by side on a bright blue day, the leaves dancing in the air. It was the most entrancing thing she had ever seen. 

Noa slowly opened the door bringing in a trolley with a food tray, amused at the sight of the distracted young girl. The squeak of the wheel startles Byleth, who turns around to see the maid wearing the same black uniform. Even though they had just met the day before, Byleth hadn’t taken a good look at her face. She appears younger than Rodrigue, with long chestnut locks and hazel eyes. 

“Good morning, let’s eat and we can take a walk outside,” smiled Noa as she set the tray on the table. Byleth nodded slowly as she walked slowly towards the chair. 

Breakfast was simply yogurt with some mixed berries and some mint tea. As Byleth ate, her eyes glanced up at Noa. 

“It’s rude to stare, young lady,” she says with a playful tone. “Finish your food, then we’ll go.”

Though Rodrigue had them prepare clothes for Byleth’s arrival, it was hard to gauge the girl’s size, having not met her yet. Noa rummaged through the closet, taking out a pair of brown drawstring pants, white sweater, a green knitted hat and a pair of black sheepskin boots. After washing Byleth up and dressed, Noa started cuffing the ends of the pants and sweater. 

“These are a little big, but I think you’ll grow into them quickly.”

The white hallway of the right wing seems never ending, the walls hang old sword relics, tapestries weaved with emblems, and oil paintings leading to the center of the mansion containing a grand center wooden staircase with an elaborate living room space behind it. When they arrive at the garden, they’re met with rows of brightly colored rose bushes, the whirl of leaves and a large furnished marble gazebo. Byleth wanders off ahead on the smooth stone path, inspecting each rose her eye makes contact with, marveling at how soft the petals were while avoiding the thorns. Noa follows until she’s approached from behind by Rodrigue, who motions her to join him at the gazebo. After instructing Byleth to not go too far, Noa follows.

“Has she said a word?” Rodrigue asked, adjusting his navy crisp suit.

Noa shook her head. “She seems to understand everything we’re saying,” she stops and bows her head. “Forgive me Master Rodrigue, but are we sure we need to do this?” 

“For the sake of Felix, I have to consider it.”

“That brand on her back, she’s marked up, hasn’t she already been through enough,” Noa said in a low voice, afraid that Byleth would potentially come too close to hear. 

“Would you prefer I take her back there?” Rodrigue’s blue eyes glared. 

Shaking her head, Noa dismissed herself, taking Byleth back inside the mansion along the way. The rest of the day, they settled into the book room several doors away from her own room. Picking out some short stories, Noa sat Byleth on her lap and started reading one about the adventures of a sleepy boy’s search for magic. Resting her head in the crook of Noa’s neck, Byleth listened intently. After several chapters, there was a pause. 

“My voice is getting a little tired, maybe you can read a little bit to me?” Noa said with a gentle smile. She could hear Byleth swallow nervously. 

“Tttthe, b-b-oy, a--woke….” she sputtered. A few more sentences were read until Noa hugged her close, indicating how proud she was. 

A week would pass as Noa would notice Byleth slowly coming into her own. She didn’t seem very picky with her food, loved going outside when she could but disliked watching television. Moreover, she was trying to talk more. The speech therapist hired would state that with normal practice, Byleth would be able to make up for lost ground. 

Rodrigue would visit her room one afternoon requesting her company, letting her know that she needed to dress warmly. Tucked in black turtleneck, brown pants and her sheepskin boots, she follows Rodrigue, trying to catch up to the long stride of his steps. Byleth would be introduced to the left wing of the mansion, which was similar to the right except for an elevator that would stand in lieu of a room in the middle of the hallway. She watches as Rodrigue takes his gloved hand to press the third button on the top before the doors opened and they entered. Once the doors open again, Byleth sees the setting sun adorning the purple sky with clouds of red and orange. She follows Rodrigue to the center of the observation deck as they both stand and stare out with the wind lightly blowing in their faces. At the corner of her eye, she sees he stands tall, clean in a white button up, dark suit pants and polished leather shoes, similar to the first time she met him. 

“How have you been?” he asks her gently. He turns to her and sees her own blue eyes already staring back at him. It made him feel warm inside to know that in such a short period of time, he could already see a noticeable improvement in her demeanor. Her previously sunken eyes had some life to it and Rodrigue hoped it would continue from there. 

“Good, N-oa is nice,” she responds as Rodrigue kneels in front of her to meet her at eye level.

“I’m happy you like it,” he spoke slowly. “I want to tell you why you are here, please tell me if you don’t understand something I am saying.” 

Rodrigue took a deep breath, still keeping the same pace of speech so Byleth wouldn’t lose his words. “I have things that are precious to me that I want to protect, I want your help. Before we met, I lost one of those precious things. I don’t want to lose more”

She could see the tears forming in his eyes. Instinctively, she raised her own small hands to his face, wiping them to Rodrigue’s surprise. 

“For a very long time, my family has always defended the Blaiddyd family. My son Glenn left this world a couple months before you came, he did it saving their son Dimitri. I have another son named Felix, who is your age, but doesn’t understand why his brother is gone. The reason why I brought you here is because I want you to help me keep them safe.”

Rodrigue touched the top of her head, running his hand through her buzzed hair. He tried to read her face, but couldn’t find anything. 

“You will never go hungry or sleep in a cage. We will teach you to fight, but you will only use it to protect them,” his voice was shaking, unsure if it was due to his loss or the moment of compassion that was bestowed upon him. “They will be precious to you, like they are to me.”

Byleth nodded. 

“Thank you sweet child,” he responded, feeling unsure of himself again. “I need you to say yes or no to a promise. Do you understand?”

Byleth nodded again. 

“You promise to always shield and fight for the Blaiddyd and Fraldarius family. To never cause them harm or betray, to stay faithful and true at the cost of yourself.” Rodrigue stopped, placing his own gloved hand over her cheek. She stood in front of him, unwavering and almost too sure for his liking. 

“Do you accept the Vow of the Blue Lions?” he asked, waiting to see if her face would change, knowing she didn’t understand the gravity of the situation. 

“Yes,” her voice did not falter. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Byleth would find herself in a tornado of new responsibilities. To make up for lost time, Rodrigue had hired several tutors to help her catch up on her schooling and etiquette. With consistent therapy sessions, her speech improved drastically. It would worry Noa that Byleth was taking on too much, but she proved resilient and eager, earning high marks on her work. 

Her first training session happened before a winter dawn on a weekend. The elevator ride this time led to the extended mansion basement turned out to be a training ground supplied with a sparring room, soundproof gun range and weaponry. In front of her stood a woman in a black training bodysuit with short black hair named Shamir awaiting her arrival. 

“He’s really having me train a baby?” she whispered though Byleth did hear. 

Motioning towards the sparring room, Shamir tossed a wooden training dagger, which Byleth caught. 

“Show me what you got.”

Byleth charged, swinging wildly at Shamir who took easy steps avoiding each hit. After attempting to chase Shamir all over the room, Byleth slumped in exhaustion. 

“Sloppy footwork, sloppy swing, leaving yourself open too much, stamina needs work, where am I going to start” the woman pondered. 

It started with drills and ended with a puddle of sweat. As her body adapted overtime, Shamir would push more, adding in more difficult sequences, growing more harsh in feedback. Yet, Byleth never stopped, which annoyed Shamir. 

“Word of advice kid, know when to stop so you recover properly, I can’t train a dead body,” she would say looking down at Byleth’s tired body lying on the training mats. “You’re going to break yourself at the rate you’re trying to go”

It was a harsh lesson for the little girl, who would have had to crawl out if Noa didn’t come down to offer her a shoulder to stand on. Though nothing felt better than sitting in a hot epsom salt bath with the smell of eucalyptus and mint. Byleth would think about her promise, still trying to understand who the Blaiddyd family was. She knew that this family had a socialite status like Rodrigue and was very important in the Faerghus district of Fodlan City from Noa. The old relics in the hallway were testaments of the service that the Fraldarius had provided for over a century. 

“It’s an honor to serve them” they would all say to her, except Byleth didn’t really know what honor was. She knew what it meant, but she couldn’t understand the feeling it was supposed to convey. 

As Byleth removes herself from the bath, her legs shaking like a newborn fawn, she wipes her face with a towel then stares at herself in the mirror. Through bathroom fog, Byleth could tell that her face was filling out. With the intense training sessions, Rodrigue made sure to instruct the cooks to keep her well fed. Patting her cheeks, she wonders when she’s really going to wake up and find herself back in the cage. Bits and pieces of her fighting and bleeding started to spring into her mind. The weight of her chest starting to feel heavy, Byleth kneeled down holding the sides of her head. 

“Breathe, just breathe,” she thought. “I won’t ever go back.” Once she felt her body lighten after a while, she raised her head staring at the bathroom light. The soreness from Shamir’s training didn’t compare to the burning feeling of the metal brand that left the mark on her back or the actions she was forced into. Thinking back on her promise to Rodrigue, Byleth felt content. Up until that talk, she had felt uncertainty about why she was here. At least now she knew what he really wanted, her life for the safety of those he loved. It was a fair trade for a child with nowhere to go and probably the best she could ever have. 

She would just have to make sure she kept it that way. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Shamir would nod in approval as Byleth hit another mark with a throwing knife. The girl did not react much to either praise or criticism and just followed her feedback, which impressed Shamir given Byleth’s age. It was almost fun watching her progress if only she wasn’t destined to be a lapdog for the rich. The worst was that she was complicit in all of this, Rodrigue paid far too well to refuse. As Byleth hit the last mark square in the center with another knife, Shamir called for their training session to end. 

“Your form’s getting better,” observed Shamir as she pressed her hands on the back of Byleth’s small shoulders. “Pretty sure your body’s getting stronger by the day too, makes me wonder how you’d compare with Felix.” 

“How strong is he?” Byleth asked. “I’ve never seen him before.”

“They say he was better than his brother was at the same age, so take that as you will,” replied Shamir. “Honestly, I’d be curious to see how you compare to him, considering his dad’s the one that handles his training.” 

Byleth took a seat on a training mat, musing at the thought. 

“To be honest, I’d like to see you beat him in a match. My rates would go higher if I could say that I trained a kid that beat out a Fraldarius,” laughed Shamir. “Don’t tell Rodrigue I said that.” 

“Just make sure to give me a cut,” Byleth responded with a chuckle and a grin, surprising Shamir. A joke, from this kid, who barely showed emotion when they first met. It made her wonder if the girl understood her own growth. 

Noa would appear to inform Byleth that it was time for another tutoring lesson. As Shamir watched them leave, she secretly chastised herself for thinking too much. The moment her contract was done, she would never see Byleth again. Yet, her mind wandered at the thought of Byleth being shepherded into doing things she had no choice in. 

“What a waste.”

*************************************************************************************************************

It would be in the new year when Rodrigue informs the household that Felix was ready to return home. Unsure as to what to expect, Byleth watched as the maids and cooks readied his favorite things. The smells of baked bread, meat and spices wafted throughout the kitchen in the cold winter air were enough for Byleth’s stomach to eagerly anticipate tonight’s dinner. Through the commotion, Noa pulled Byleth away to take her for a study session but not before sneaking a slice of strawberry sweet cake. 

There was nothing more relaxing than a cup of hot mint tea, a dessert and a book. Outside of Byleth’s window, snow lightly sprinkled itself over the trees on a grey afternoon sky. Even though it had been several months since her arrival, she still loved these simple times. At certain times, she would sneak out to the elevator to the observation deck just to see the colors of the sky change. 

As each day passed, Noa could see both the physical and mental changes. She ran her hand through Byleth’s now pixie length hair. 

“Are you excited to finally meet the young master Felix?” Noa asked as she curled a strand of Byleth’s dark hair in her finger. “You’ll have someone in this place that’s your age to talk to.”

“I don’t know,” Byleth raised her indigo eyes from her book. “What’s he like?” 

The chestnut haired maid let go of a giggle. “He’s a funny boy, blunt, a little forceful, but his heart has always been in the right place. I don’t know if you’ll meet him tonight, but when you do, give him some time to warm up to you.” 

Byleth took a sip of mint tea, pondering on whether she should ask about Glenn, but went against it. 

“Where did he stay?” she asked instead. 

“The Gautier family have been taking care of him. Sylvain, their second son, is Felix’s best friend,” answered Noa. “Felix had a hard time staying at home since Glenn’s passing, everything reminded him of his brother.”

Gautier, that was a name that Byleth had heard only once or twice in passing from the idle gossip of the household staff. It had to do with something involving the older brother, Miklan, being spoiled. This was the first time she had heard Sylvain’s name though.   
They would hear the rustling of bodies heading outside, ready to greet Rodrigue and Felix. Noa would follow, leaving Byleth in her room. Going through her homework, Byleth kept herself preoccupied until she heard Rodrigue’s voice heading closer to her door. With a light knock, she opened the door to find Rodrigue dressed in his usual attire. 

“Felix, will you please come here and introduce yourself,” he said with a huff. “You’re not being very polite” 

A young boy about her height, dressed in a teal overcoat and black pants peered his head from Rodrigue’s right side. His long black hair in a messy ponytail with glaring bright brown eyes focusing his disdain for Byleth. 

“I don’t want her here,” Felix replied coldly. 

“Please be nice…”sputtered Rodrigue. 

“I don’t want her here!” 

Byleth would watch him storm away while Rodrigue shook his head with a sigh. 

“Don’t worry about him, things are still hard for him to understand,” he said. “For now, it’s probably best to avoid him.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

It was easy to follow Rodrigue’s request due to how large the mansion was. Most of the time, Byleth would stay in her room to complete her studies. With training sessions, their schedules were adjusted so they wouldn’t bump into each other. Byleth would end up having to settle watching the night stars on the observation deck instead of the colorful sunsets when she wanted to sneak out. While she missed the shifting skies, the dark illuminated skies brought out a different comfort that she grew to appreciate. 

On one particular night, her head covered in the hoodie of a puffy white jacket, laid back watching the twinkling lights. Byleth’s mind was calm in the cold air, until she heard footsteps. As she rose up, she saw the form of Felix, dressed in a similar puffy jacket, with the same contempt as before. 

“Why are you still here?” he asked in a low cold voice. 

Byleth’s head lowered. “Sorry, I’ll head back.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Felix’s eyes widened in annoyance as his voice rose. “You know why my father brought you here, do you want to die?”

Byleth shook her head. “You wouldn’t understand,” was all she could muster in response. While she wasn’t afraid of Felix, she wasn’t fond of his judgemental gaze. 

“Then spar with me, I want to see how strong you are.”

The elevator ride down to the training room was tense, filled with Felix’s animosity. When they arrived at the mats, Felix tossed a wooden training dagger towards Byleth while grabbing another for himself. Both took off their jackets, revealing identical thermal shirts and pants. Felix would lunge at her as Byleth sidestep away in defense, throwing a switch kick to his stomach, causing Felix to drop his dagger in surprise. After tackling him to the ground, Byleth pressed her dagger at his throat. 

He would stare back at her with vibrancy in his eyes. 

“Again”

It was clear in the first match that he had underestimated her as he readjusted himself and played more defensively on their second match. This time, he parried her attack, causing her to lose her weapon, pulling her into a leg trip and a dagger to her throat. Her eyes would match the same fire in his. 

“Again”

The matches became longer in length as the two constantly reassessed each other after each win and loss. Felix was clearly stronger on weaponry technique, but Byleth would surpass him on grit, readjusting herself even when her weapon was lost. It was a final mistake of opening his back on the ground by Felix that would allow Byleth to apply a rear naked choke, causing him to tap out. Letting go, both laid side by side, exhausted, staring up at the lights in the ceiling. 

“Thermals….were….a….bad…..idea,” said Byleth between each breath. 

“How...are...you...so….strong?” asked Felix, his breath matching her pace. 

Byleth took a gulp and took in a large amount of air. 

“Survival...I have...nowhere to go.”

Felix closed his eyes, processing what she had just said, while letting his body rest. Pushing himself up, he grabbed both of their training daggers, placing them in their space. He watched her briefly, as she rose up, with a quietness she wasn’t accustomed to from him. 

“It’s late, we should head back.”

They both had nothing else to say as they went back to their respective rooms for the night. The next day, Byleth continued her usual studying obligations until she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw Felix with a plate containing a large piece of vanilla cake with vanilla buttercream with a fork. 

“Here”, he said as he shoved the plate at her. 

Byleth took the plate, confused. 

“I hate sweets, so you eat this,” Felix grumbled, avoiding her stare. 

“Um, thank you?” she responded, baffled by his kindness.

“Well, we’re going to train together, I’m going to get stronger than you, you watch,” he barked as he started to walk away from her. 

Byleth watched him speed away and stared back at the cake. Taking the fork, she popped a piece of it in her mouth and smiled. 

It was sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the only way Felix and Byleth can talk about any problems is to fight first.


	4. Growing Up

Three years would pass quickly as both Byleth’s and Felix’s skills grew rapidly, to the point where they were virtually equals. It wasn’t uncommon to see them compete against each other on the training ground or the gun range. Shamir lost track of the win/loss record after she got her big raise from Rodrigue. 

While Felix was originally hot and cold with Byleth, he eventually opened up to her more. Rodrigue was especially surprised to see that Felix had taken to watching the skies with Byleth during their down time. With Felix attending private school and Byleth resuming home schooling, he would always return home ready to talk about his day. 

Through Felix, Byleth was able to learn more about the families. 

The Blaiddyds, with Lambert at the head, is one of the oldest socialite families to exist. Due to this, their influence on government, the entertainment world and the underground ran deep. Lambert had been groomed since birth to know how to navigate through the sea of deceitful individuals and is currently in the process of doing the same for his only son, Dimitri. 

Felix’s family were in charge of security detail as the “Blaiddyd’s Shield.” Anything involving the protection and betrayal of the Blaiddyd family was handled by Rodrigue. The training of any new potentials went to the Gautier family due to their deep roots in the military. Recently, it was finalized that Sylvain was going to be the chosen heir over his brother Miklan due to the former’s leadership aptitude. Byleth wondered why Rodrigue hadn’t sent her there to train yet. 

Then there was Rodrigue, who remained kind and welcoming towards her, kept her a secret to any non-household individuals. Though Byleth didn’t question why, he had told her it was due to the way he had recruited her and promised that he would introduce her to the world at the right time. Still, she secretly envied Felix, who would idly talk about how much he hated going to school everyday. There were still small freedoms she had, Byleth had her own little garden she tended to and Noa would take her on the occasional shopping trip. The best was when she was allowed to join in on family vacations at their private beach house in the tropical town of Brigid. 

It was during a summer weekend in the third year, eleven year old Felix and Byleth sat on the sand watching the dark blue waves against the night breeze covered in light blankets. They would each share an earbud hooked to Felix’s phone, listening to a variation of classical music to pop, currently they shared an interest in Adele. He would ask about the mark on her back amongst the other scars on her body after years of holding off. While it had been harder to see recently due to Byleth’s hair growing out, he had noticed it past vacations before she would cover her bathing suit with a wrap. Her past was always a topic he was afraid to ask about given she always seemed so quietly optimistic about her future. 

She started talking about her time at the orphanage in a town she no longer remembered, her kidnapping, the day she was branded and the fights she was forced into. It had been a long time since Byleth really talked about her past, the hazy memories were still painful, but what she remembered most was the day she was saved by Rodrigue. 

“Did he really save you though?” Felix would ask calmly, lacking the usual vitriol. “Do you really believe that?”

Byleth would nod. “Maybe this isn’t really freedom, but it’s probably the best I’ll ever have.” 

He would notice the sadness in her eyes and wondered if it was due to her talking about her past or her thoughts about the future. 

“You’re not his replacement you know.”

She knew he meant Glenn, his older brother. While she had never asked Felix what happened, Byleth had heard that his passing had to do with protecting Dimitri. After several attempts to ask about Dimitri in previous conversations about the family roles, she decided against asking anymore due to Felix’s animosity.

“Is it wrong for me to say that you’re the closest thing I have to family?”

The question caught Felix off guard despite his own familial feelings towards her. He shook his head in response and watched as she stared out into the ocean. Despite the company she kept at the Fraldarius residence, she was lonely with only Felix to alleviate the feeling when he was around. As much as he had his issues with school and Dimitri, he still had his own group of friends. 

Perhaps it was time for him to appeal to his old man. 

After Felix dismissed himself, Byleth fell into her own thoughts. Had she really forgotten so much? Though she remembered the faces of the two men who caged her, she could no longer recall those from her time at the orphanage. The only things she could put together was her love of fantasy tales and sweets. Perhaps it was the best that this was all she remembered and maybe time would be generous and allow her to forget everything else. She had already given up questioning who her parents were and why they left her years ago. It still left a hole in herself, something she didn’t want to burden Felix with. 

She rose up, slowly walking towards the coastline, kneeling to pick up some small shells on the way. How many more days would she have like this? Rodrigue would eventually put her through security detail once he felt she was ready. Both him and Shamir had decided to alternate her training to prepare her for her eventual sessions with the Gautiers. After that, her life would be dedicated to protecting Dimitri, a person she had never met. Rodrigue’s mention of Felix in the promise made Byleth suspect that he was placing the “Shield” responsibility onto her due to Glenn’s death. 

It wasn’t so bad, at least she could ensure Felix’s safety. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Rodrigue asks Byleth to join him on a walk on a warm morning. She puts on a flowery blue sundress and meets him dressed in swim trunks and a yellow hawaiian print shirt. As they walk together on the seashore, Byleth enjoys the scent of sea salt in the air. 

“It’s been three years since we brought you in,” he beamed proudly. “You’ve exceeded all of our expectations in training and the quality of your schoolwork is at a high school level.” Byleth couldn’t help but show a small smile at his praise. “I think it’s about time we talk about enrolling you into Fodlan Private Academy. It’s far off, but it will be important to plan properly.”

To Rodrigue’s surprise, he saw a spark of joy in Byleth’s eyes. Instantly, he feels regret, but holds it back. 

“We will talk about the arrangements needed, I’ll make sure to get your identity in order, but you’ll need to follow protocol,” he continued. “It will be another three years before you start, so I’d like you to be patient.”

“I won’t disappoint you,” she said, pulling away from the urge to hug him. 

He would rustle her hair, grinning at her eagerness. If only she understood how much she had done for them. His relationship with Felix stayed strained, there was some solace that Byleth was always there for his son when he needed someone to talk to. In a way, it saved their family from completely falling apart. The fact that Felix would even approach him about sending Byleth to school was a testament to that. 

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” he asked. “We don’t normally have the chance to catch up these days.”

Byleth pondered while fixing her hair. 

“What’s Dimitri like?”

Rodrigue’s eyebrows furrowed. “What has Felix told you about him?”

“Nothing, he never talks about him,” she looked away, twirling her hair, wondering if she made a mistake. 

“Dimitri is a polite and kind boy, but complicated, much like Felix. I...think he’d like you since Felix likes you so much,” Rodrigue said, searching for his words. 

Byleth would tilt her head in confusion. “Does that matter? Aren’t I supposed to guard him when I’m ready?”

He laughed at her bluntness, clearly they had trained her well. “I suppose you’re right, I’m not really sure what else there is to know.”

Rodrigue knew where she wanted to go with the conversation, but it wasn’t the time and he wasn’t ready to talk about the effect that Glenn’s death had on Dimitri. The boy had claimed that Glenn spoke to him, that he could see him when no one else could. When Dimitri had told this to Felix, the latter became so incensed that their relationship was still uneasy at best. The last update that he had heard from Lambert was that his son was improving and coming to terms that the voice claiming to Glenn wasn’t real. If this was really true, Rodrigue would remain hopeful that Dimitri and Felix could reconcile their friendship. 

It was why he couldn’t help but feel in debt to Byleth and the guilt in him would mount everytime he thought about that day on the observatory deck. He watched her as they walked along the beach, her long dark hair, curious blue eyes and quiet nature. Maybe someday, when she understood Dimitri’s situation, he could tell her how much he appreciated her. The least he could do was provide some happiness. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Another three years would pass as Rodrigue would carefully plan out Byleth’s identity. The first was her new documentation: birth certificate, medical records, and history, all created through questionable means. At the suggestion of Felix, she would have her own place to stay, away from the Fraldarius mansion so she could have her independence. They would arrange for her sessions with Shamir at an offsite location and call upon her for any special learning opportunities that would present itself. Still far from a normal life, it was still a freedom that Byleth was excited to experience. 

When the day came for the academy exam results, rumors were abuzz about a regular girl from a no name family achieving the highest score and a coveted full scholarship. 

The girl named Byleth Ritter. 

Fourteen year old Felix stood idly while a tall red haired lanky boy his age blew a low whistle at the score results on his smartphone, his back laying on a large plush couch of the Gautier residence. 

“It’s not everyday high society kids get bested like this, I bet you the Gloucester and Von Aegir families are pissed,” Sylvain marveled. “I can already hear Lorenz and Ferdinand demanding the administration to review the exams again.”

“Trifles,” Felix replied “Those people can’t even go through life without people kissing their ass.”

Sylvain laughed, his friend’s disdain for his classmates would never not be funny to him. “Still though, I’m curious too, I wonder if she’s cute.” 

Felix rolled his eyes, then turned to glare at Sylvain. It was annoying that Byleth was already getting attention but now his skirt chasing friend was showing interest. “If only you were more serious about training as you were about women, I would actually find your company more enjoyable.” 

“There’s just so many beautiful women in this world, it’s always ideal to keep your eye peeled in case a good one gets away,” teased Sylvain. “Besides, when am I going to see you and Dimitri with a cute girl in your arms?” 

“Why did you have to bring up the boar?” Felix mumbled back, clenching his jaw. 

Sylvain dropped his free hand into his face, shaking his head. “I just wish you guys would really talk things out, he still cares you know? We’re starting the academy together in a couple weeks,” he stated. “I get that it’s creepy that he thought Glenn was talking to him as a ghost, but he died protecting him, that has to be hard.”

It was a familiar conversation for Felix. When it wasn’t Sylvain, it was Lambert or his father pleading with him. As sincere as Dimitri seemed, Felix remained unnerved about the whole situation. He just wasn’t ready. 

“Not interested, stop trying to bring us together.”

Sylvain sighed as he rose up from the couch. “Fiiiiiiiiiine, at least let me set you up with a cute girl.” A statement that he would regret saying after being met with bright angry light brown eyes. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Rodrigue had been gracious enough to revamp an unused safehouse ground level apartment to a furnished personal studio. A quaint space, walking distance to school, the market, and public transport. Keeping to the original safehouse design, the floorboards stored weapons and ammo. As part of the agreement of living outside of the Fraldarius mansion, Byleth would need to keep up with her skills with Shamir in an offsite location and also participate in security detail training when Rodrigue assigned it. 

Then there was Felix, who asked her not to acknowledge him at school. He had felt that associating with him when he remained close to the Gautier and Blaiddyd boys would end up being troublesome for her. It was also a sentiment that Rodrigue would back up as he felt it wasn’t the time to introduce her to them. While it saddened Byleth, she was still relieved to know that Felix insisted on checking up on her daily via video call. 

Waking up to complete quiet was unusual, Byleth had always been accustomed to the bustle of the household maids getting things ready. The comfort of morning English breakfast tea along with some toast and eggs by herself hit differently than the fuss that she was normally met with. It was the first morning living on her own and also the first day of school. 

Rodrigue had been over the moon with Byleth nabbing the top marks on the entrance exams, but Felix warned her to lay low as the students had already started gossiping about her. Apparently there were a lot of bruised egos and interested parties involved. Not like she had intentionally overperformed or understood why a high score really mattered. 

Byleth quickly adjusted her hair into a ponytail and placed a pair of black thick rimmed glasses over her face. Despite having perfect vision, Shamir had suggested she wear them as a way to appear less suspicious when observing others. Plus, she liked the way they looked on her. She grabbed the hanger from the wall closet that hung her school uniform - a simple button up, black tie and knee length skirt. Instead of the traditional blazer, Byleth had opted for a large black sweater. The last were her black tights to cover some of the remaining scars on her calves and low heel Chelsea boots. Staring at herself in the mirror, her thoughts drifted to her former self, the child with death in their eyes. 

If she could just tell that child how far she would go. 

When Byleth arrives on the campus of Fodlan Private Academy, she follows the sea of students into the large entrance doors. The prestigious school had been around for centuries and had been modified from an old monastery. Countless graduates gained success in various careers and the top students would end up moving on in life as some of the most coveted people in history. 

Then there was Byleth, who just wanted to experience what school was like. 

Her first class of the day - World History - already proved interesting after all eyes fell on her when her name was called for attendance. From the moment this started, Byleth decided it would be better for her to nab the seats in the back of her classes. While most seemed curious, others seemed annoyed, notably a snake faced student whose purple hair reminded her of half a coconut. In her subsequent classes, Byleth would be met with the same variation of stares. There was some comfort that Felix shared her second and third class. She was also finally able to put a face to the names of Sylvain Gautier and Dimitri Blaiddyd through her third and fourth class. 

Per Felix, Sylvain was a well known womanizer. From the moment they entered their third class - Biology - he had already slipped his number to a pretty brunette. While there was no denying that he was good looking, with wavy red hair and a mischievous smile, Byleth worried about how seriously Sylvain treated weapons training given his status as the Gautier heir. Perhaps it was he who needed guarding and not the Blaiddyd heir. 

With Dimitri, it was more like the opposite effect, girls were eager to talk to him. His overly polite demeanor, piercing blue eyes peeking through the bangs of his short blonde hair appeared straight from a fairytale. The only read that Byleth could observe was that he appeared extremely guarded with himself. 

Felix would be annoyed, as expected, by any attention he got that didn’t involve fighting. It did secretly amuse Byleth that he had his own fair share of admirers as she thought of ways to tease him during their next training session. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Lunch time came and though the dining hall would have been best to stay in, Byleth decided she needed a break from the eyes and opted to sit near the greenhouse overlooking the lake. Popping her earbuds in, she started shuffling through a variation of songs before settling on an Adele song. Grabbing a fantasy novel, one about a warrior queen named Sahar, Byleth was about to start reading until the pretty brunette from her Biology class approached her with a gentle wave. 

“Would you mind if I joined you?” the girl smiled. Byleth removed her earbuds, motioning to the spot next to her. It was no surprise that Sylvain tried to make a pass at this girl, she was striking with long brown hair and bright emerald eyes. Byleth was sure, like Dimitri with the girls, she was going to be popular with the boys in the academy. 

“I’m Dorothea Arnault, I don’t know if you recognized me, but we’re in the same Biology class,” she continued. “Figured I’d come and say hi to the one who turned this academy upside down. 

Byleth arched an eyebrow. “Strange thing to say, I don’t really understand what the big deal is.”

“Oh dear, you’re in this academy and you don’t know the egos involved here,” Dorothea giggled at Byleth’s confused reaction. “I suppose you’ll see them sooner or later, but for now, I’m curious about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes you, you’re a fellow scholarship student like me, except mine is for music. I figured it’d be good to get to know each other since we’re in the same class and all,” she replied. “For example, I can hear that you’re listening to some Adele and I love performing her songs.”

“When do you perform?” asked Byleth curiously, secretly eager to see her talents live. 

They spent the rest of their lunch chatting about Dorothea’s future performances, her setlist, music tastes and discovering they shared sixth period English. Byleth let out an eyeroll when Dorothea spoke of her distaste with Sylvain passing along his number during class. When Byleth talked about the uncomfortable glares of some of her classmates, she found comfort in that there was someone who could relate to her. Perhaps it would be too early to call it a friendship, but it was still relieving. 

“Let them be jealous, not your fault that you’re smarter,” Dorothea would scoff before going their separate ways. “I’ll see you in English.”

Her fifth period math class was as expected and also one she shared with Dimitri. Without Sylvain and Felix around, his admirers shuffled to sit near him while he remained his guarded self. It was almost like watching an animal documentary with the way the girls fawned over him and held disdain towards each other. The only other thing that stood out was a willowy green haired classmate who sat next to her named Linhardt von Hevring sleeping through class to the annoyance of their teacher. When class ended, Byleth poked Linhardt with her pencil to wake him. 

“No….it’s not time, not until I get…” he mumbled. 

Byleth poked him more. 

“I don’t...want,” Linhardt continued, but finally jolted up with half lid eyes, turning head to a visibly confused Byleth.

“Class ended, time to go,” Byleth said, as she left the sleepy boy behind. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Dorothea saved a seat next to her during English in the back of the class while Linhardt would take the seat in front of her and fall asleep. A part of Byleth wondered if it would have been better to leave him back in Math class and another part admired the fact that he could be so comfortable napping anywhere. 

“You think we should wake him up after this?,” Dorothea stared at Linhardt confused. “Or should we just throw pieces of paper and see how many stick until he notices?” Byleth was tempted with the latter for a moment before stating “We should wake him.”

They would watch their classmates roll in slowly, including Felix, Dimitri and the purple coconut from Byleth’s first class. Dorothea eyeballed the girls fawning over the popular student before sharing a glance with Byleth. “Looks like we have the prince in this class too,” she chuckled. “May the best woman win!”

“Are you in contention?” Byleth wondered as her classmate smirked back with her head shaking. “Absolutely not, I value my life, these girls are going to eat each other before they have a chance with him. He is a looker though.” 

“This is the fourth class I have with him, it is kind of scary to see,” Byleth would respond flatly. 

“Most of the girls in this school would be jealous to have that many classes with him. I suppose he’s not your type though. Maybe a brooding guy like Felix Fraldarius?” teased Dorothea. 

Byleth gagged at the thought. “No, just no, he looks mean,” was all she could muster in response. 

Class would start and finish quickly. On the walk home, Felix would send her a text asking her to call him.

“How was your first day?” he asked. Byleth would probably never admit to Felix how comforting it was to talk to him. 

“It was fine, I’m just not used to so many eyes looking at me like that,” she replied. “I didn’t realize you had your fangirls.”

“Shush, I get enough of a headache from Sylvain about this, I don’t need it from you too,” snapped Felix. He would hear Byleth giggle on the other end, which would annoy him further. “I’m glad it went okay.”

“Maybe Sylvain is right?” she teased. “You could always replace one of our training sessions with a date.” Byleth could already imagine his signature glare. 

“Speak of the devil,” he stated as his red haired friend waved to motion him over. “ I need to go and I’m going to make you regret saying that,” Felix said as he hung up the phone, thinking about how he was going to beat her in their next spar. 

“Not everyday I see you on the phone talking to someone,” Sylvain poked. “Maybe one of the cuties you talked to today?” He grinned at Felix’s unamused face, grabbing him by the shoulder. “Fiiiiiiiine, I’m sorry, let’s go, we have to meet Dimitri.”

*************************************************************************************************************

A large black luxury car would pull up in front of them with the blonde haired boy already waiting. The ride to the Blaiddyd mansion would be mostly quiet, with Sylvain attempting small talk. Unbeknownst to the other two, Felix was texting his father back with updates on how himself and Byleth were doing. He had been relieved that his sister seemed to be taking her independence well, but it wasn’t a surprise either. 

The courtyard leading the mansion appeared pristinely white with a marbled tiered fountain in the center. Felix would lament anytime he had to come over. The Fraldarius mansion was big enough, but the size of this place put his home to shame. For any first timers, it was easy to get lost. The only redeeming qualities to him was that their training grounds were much more well equipped than what he had at home and that Dimitri was a good sparring partner to have. 

It was after a bo staff session between Dimitri and Felix that Sylvain decided to bring up his favorite topic. 

“You’re really trying to get out of training again aren’t you,” chided Felix. Dimitri would feel the same sentiment, but remained quiet. 

“There are some beautiful women this year, I think you guys are missing out,” Sylvain sat smirking. “Besides, it looks like our dear Dimitri has bested us.” 

Dimitri blushed at the statement, though it was hard to tell due to the workout. It was true that he seemed to have a lot of classmates interested in him, but it was all so uncomfortable. Sylvain, himself and Felix continually dealt with people attempting to strike friendships with them for the purpose of furthering themselves. Due to this, all three had a jaded sensibility involving anyone becoming too close to them. 

“I’m looking forward to knowing that Dorothea girl more, that girl’s a smokeshow,” the red haired boy smirked. “Pretty sure she’s one of those music scholarship students.”

“Are you really interested? I expect you to have another name ready in a week,” chastised Dimitri. 

“You wound me, your princliness,” mocked Sylvain. “Speaking of scholarship students, that Byleth girl seems cute, hard to get a good look at her face with those glasses though.”

Felix was ready to put his friend through a wall. “Considering she scored as well as she did on her entrance exams, maybe she’s not stupid enough to put herself through dating you,” he said dryly. Sylvain would laugh at the remark, quietly acknowledging that it was likely true. It was something that he hated about Felix, the way he would cut him so deeply when he deserved it. 

“She seemed uncomfortable with the attention she was getting today, I’m sure the other students haven’t made it easy on her,” Dimitri stated blankly. “Still, she seems to be resilient.”

Much like his issues with those using him for his name, Dimitri knew there was anger over a no-name taking the top score. He couldn’t help but sympathize with Byleth and her predicament. If she kept up her academic performance, it was going to be a long four years for her. Dimitri would watch as a very annoyed Felix grabbed another bo staff from the rack, tossing it over to Sylvain, who caught it without hesitation. 

While he was taller and physically stronger than Felix was, Sylvain was neglectful to the point of allowing his technique to get sloppy. This was one of those days where the dark haired perfectionist was eager to school him. 

“Get up.”

Sylvain obliged, not looking forward to the morning soreness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanons for me : Modern day Felix would like Adele and Felix/Byleth are better off as a sibling relationship


	5. Learning

Within a week, Dorothea and Byleth continued as lunch friends while Linhardt decided that he wanted to take his lunch naps near their presence. His reasoning through it was due to Byleth being in his last two classes and it was convenient having someone who would wake him up. Even though she was basically his human alarm clock, Byleth found Linhardt’s company very calming when he was awake. Dorothea appreciated that despite the von Hevring name, Linhardt was surprisingly sweet and down to earth. 

Shamir would take notice of Byleth's changed demeanor, hypothesizing that her newfound independence gave her more of a reason to live fully. The girl seemed happier and lighter on her feet despite her usual blank expressions which made her training cleaner. Felix would join in on their off site training when he could to the joy of Byleth. Despite their almost daily chats, spending face to face time with Felix was just more comforting. 

It was odd living a double life, her friends at school knowing one side of her while the ones she would be working with in the future didn’t know about her existence at all. There wasn’t much to observe with Sylvain and Dimitri. On one hand, you had Sylvain, whose flowery words and flirtations earned him both the ire and love of the girls at school. The other hand, Dimitri seemed to spend most of his time attempting to avoid the gaggle of girls vying for his attention. 

Situated in her usual lunch spot by the lake near the greenhouse, while waiting for Dorothea and Linhardt, Dimitri happened to walk by. Based on his nervousness, Byleth could only deduce that he was trying to find a hiding spot. When their eyes met, she would motion him to go behind the greenhouse near a bunch of crates. His fanclub would arrive moments later, lamenting that they lost track of their prince. 

“The coast is clear,” Byleth said once the girls were out of sight. 

Dimitri stepped out, sighing in relief with a smile, and walked in front of Byleth’s line of view. He stood attractive, broad shouldered in his school uniform, similar to hers except for fitted black slacks and a blue piped black blazer. The sunlight illuminating his blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The noble nickname was suitable for him. 

“You should really get out of here before they come back and kill me for hiding you,” she said flatly, stunning Dimitri who was trying to find his words. Unsure as to what to do, he left without saying anything, passing by Linhardt and Dorothea. 

Turning her head in confusion, the singer watched Dimitri walk away, then turned back to Byleth. “What just happened?”

“I hid him from his admirers,” replied Byleth as she readjusted her glasses. 

“Troublesome bunch aren’t they? Why go through the work when you can take a nap,” yawned Linhardt as he sat next to Byleth. “Speaking of naps, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….”

The girls were almost jealous at how easily he could fall asleep.

*************************************************************************************************************

Relaxing in an empty classroom, he found some relief away from his admirers. Dimitri always tried to make sure that he was as polite as possible, but the attention was suffocating. He wasn’t sure if the fact that Byleth shooed him away so quickly made the situation even worse or if her deadpan expression unnerved him. Still, it wasn’t like she was wrong, they wouldn’t have been forgiving about hiding him. Not being able to thank or apologize for inconveniencing her didn’t sit well with him though. 

He was jealous of her, when he saw Linhardt and Dorothea joining her, it made him wonder what it would be like to have people want to spend time with you, for you. Sylvain would join him often, but would spend much of the hour wooing the women nearby. 

His relationship with Felix was a more complicated situation. When Glenn took the bullets to the back, six year old Dimitri remembered the heaviness of his body slumping on top of his small one. The metallic smell of blood permeated the air and seeped through his own clothes. It took a pat on his head from Glenn’s wavering hand to snap him out of his daze, then he was gone. 

The voice started to follow him a few nights after. At first, Dimitri would search the mansion trying to find the source until he realized he was the only person who could hear it. When the voice took the form of Glenn, Dimitri could hardly contain his excitement, his friend was still there. 

Except, he wasn’t. 

In his eagerness, he told Felix, who in turn, panicked over why his own brother wasn’t talking to him. Dimitri would remember the shock that his father and Rodrigue would have on their faces after they were told by a bawling Felix about Glenn. At the time, Dimitri didn’t understand the problem, his friend was back, everyone should be happy right?

He couldn’t forget Felix’s shocked face, his light eyes contorted in confusion. 

The voice would get worse. 

Glenn started to mock him, blaming him for the pain that was inflicted on the Fraldarius family. It would become hard to sleep as the voice would pound his head over and over. 

_Why are you still allowed to live?_

_Is your family that much more important than the lives of others?_

_Felix is going to take my place and die for you now._

The distance between them would increase as they grew older, but Dimitri still considered him a cherished friend. He held out hope that one day, Felix would be able to forgive him. With therapy, things were getting better, but Dimitri would lie about no longer hearing Glenn, something that Felix picked up on. It was still hard to differentiate his own thoughts versus that voice. 

Picking himself up, he headed towards his math class, hoping he could find an opportunity to thank Byleth. 

Even if the voice in his head was telling him he was annoying her. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Sitting in her usual place in the back of the class, Byleth prepped her notebook while waiting for their teacher to start the lecture. Linhardt yawned, groggy from his lunch nap and probably getting ready for his math nap too. If it wasn’t for the von Hevring name, he would definitely have gotten into trouble for sleeping as much as he did. To his own admittance, Linhardt’s family had been donating to the academy since it first started. From their conversations, their lineage was treasured due to their scientific minds. There wasn’t a von Hevring that didn’t achieve a breakthrough in medicine or technology. Byleth was almost certain that if Linhardt didn’t sleep through the entrance exams, he would have had higher marks than her. 

As people started settling in, she caught Dimitri walking in and glancing over at her. He would be quick in flashing a small smile and a polite nod, indicating his appreciation for what Byleth had done earlier. She would match the nod before turning her attention to Linhardt observing the exchange. 

“He really should drop the facade,” he said. “If he did, he wouldn’t have to avoid people as much as he does.”

“Are you saying, be like you?” Byleth asked as several girls took seats next to Dimitri. “I guess he’d get more space.”

“There is something to be said about that,” Linhardt’s gaze on Dimitri still stayed. “He and I are not far off in terms of high society, people just leave me alone when they realize they can’t get what they want from me. Of course Dimitri is an objectively attractive man, which makes it worse for him.”

“Is that why you chose to spend time with me? Cause you knew I didn’t want anything from you?” questioned Byleth. 

Linhardt chuckled, turning his dark green eyes to Byleth’s blues. “Yes, from the moment you woke me up, I realized I gained more from your company.”

“As your personal alarm clock,” she sighed. Linhardt would laugh at the truthful remark. 

“There is that part, yes.The other aspect is that your company is pleasant in spite of your oddness,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

Byleth had no idea whether or not this was really a compliment as Linhardt would drift to sleep. 

*************************************************************************************************************

As the lectures progressed, the homework and tests increased. Though it wasn’t much of a challenge to Byleth, Dorothea expressed her confusion on her school work. As scholarship students, they both needed to maintain their grades in order to receive funding. Byleth would offer to take some time with Dorothea after school to study with her, something that Dorothea eagerly accepted. On occasion, Linhardt would join in as a way to catch up on the class time he would miss. The payoff came when Byleth and Dorothea received their scores for an important exam. 

“Yoooou, are a godsend,” Dorothea sighed as she waved a solid 95 grade. “My music career thanks you.”

“Don't act like you didn’t put the work in,” responded Byleth. “If you didn’t want to put the effort, you wouldn’t have gotten that grade.”

“You flatter me too much,” giggled Dorothea as she feigned arrogance. “Besides, I’m sitting next to Miss Perfect Score Plus Extra Credit.”

Byleth fidgeted with her exam paper as she watched her other classmates talking amongst each other about their scores. A part of her was curious on how Felix did, but she knew she’d find out later in the day. He was always hit or miss when it came to academics. 

Before both girls could walk out when class ended, they were stopped by a familiar red haired flirt. 

“So ladies, how did you do?” winked Sylvain. “I imagine pretty well given Byleth’s academic prowess, maybe I can join in?”

It took everything in Dorothea to not yell at him while Byleth’s stone face hid her agitation. 

“Aren’t you a Gautier? I’m sure your family could invest in a private tutor,” Byleth would reply evenly. “I think we’d be wasting our time with you.” Dorothea’s eyes would widen with amusement at the exchange, ready to hold back her laughter.

“How cold milady, to not consider a fellow classmate in need,” pouted Sylvain.

“No, we’d consider someone in need, you’re capable of getting plenty of assistance,” replied Byleth curtly. Both girls would pick up their book bags before walking past Sylvain and to their next separate classes, leaving him dejected. On the way to her fourth period Geography class, she felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to find a messy silver haired classmate shyly shuffling in front of her. 

“Miss Ritter, you might not know me, but I’m in your Biology class,” he said bashfully, lowering the gaze of his lime eyes. “My name is Ashe Ubert.”

“Just call me Byleth, no need for formalities,” she stated, noticing his uneasiness. “Is something wrong?”

She watched as Ashe reached in his pants pocket, a folded piece of paper, handing it over to Byleth. After opening, revealing a 50 percent mark, furthering Ashe’s embarrassment. 

“I overheard that you had been helping Dorothea and just wondered if I could ask the same,” Ashe stammered on. “I know that I’m considered part of an elite family, but I can’t face my father like this.” 

“Do you have time today to review the exam?” answered Byleth, to the surprise of Ashe. “Let’s meet after school at the library.”

“Really?! You’d really tutor me?” he babbled as his light green eyes lit up in joy. “Oh, I didn’t think you’d be open to it after what you said to Sylvain.”

“You’ve seen him in class, did you think he was serious?” 

Ashe would chuckle before exchanging phone numbers with Byleth, eager to put the work in improving. 

*************************************************************************************************************

The exam review proved to be both fruitful and fun for both Ashe and Byleth. He remained excited about understanding the material and progressing further while finding commonality with Byleth in fantasy novels. There was a sweetness about Ashe that Byleth admired about him, something she felt was missing from her. When Ashe spoke of the Lowe family’s adoption of him and his siblings and his determination to give them a better life through the academy, Byleth promised him she would help him along the way. Apart from Biology, both of them also had first period World History, making Byleth’s morning more optimistic. 

In a subsequent Biology exam, Ashe would find relief in a near perfect score. As emotionless as Byleth seemed, seeing his happiness warmed her in a way that she hadn’t felt before. For years, she had gone through so much academic tutelage and for the first time Byleth felt like she was putting it to use. 

Before long, Byleth would be approached by a beautiful, tanned, violet eyed, and violet haired girl named Petra Macneary. As a top student athlete, she asked if Byleth would take the time to open study sessions for her and other student athletes to assist with maintaining their grades. While hesitant at taking on so many people at once, Byleth agreed. That day, she would meet Raphael Kirsten and Caspar von Bergliez, both on academic probation due to failing grades. 

While hulk like in appearance with sandy blonde curls, Raphael’s prowess in strength rivaled his love for food. In order for Byleth to accommodate his constant need to maintain his macros, much of their studying had to be done with a giant picnic basket full of food. Despite his dopey personality and his dislike for academics, he was never willing to waste Byleth’s time and took his studies as seriously as he could. 

Anyone in the academy would know when Caspar around, boisterous, rambunctious with rare natural light blue hair, his voice would reverberate through the halls. When Byleth first met him, she had considered tying him down to a chair due to his inability to stay still. In time, Caspar opened up to Byleth about his struggle to prove himself as the inept second son of a prominent government family. Through their conversations during their study sessions, Byleth’s patience and sympathy won Caspar over while his earnest determination gained her respect. 

Despite Byleth not asking for anything in return, her classmates would gift her things to show their appreciation. Slowly, her empty apartment would fill with such items as a roughly cut wooden tiger from Rafael via his shop class, a fantasy novel set from Ashe about a wandering mercenary and a brightly colored, intricately woven Brigid table cloth from Petra. It was those items that made it welcoming to come home. 

Of course, this made her into a popular figure in the academy, to the displeasure of others. Felix in particular, started to worry that it would wear her down. 

“You’re taking on way too many people, it’s going to overload you, ” admonished Felix during a video call. Byleth knew he was right, but she had a hard time refusing. 

“I have to listen to Sylvain whining about how you denied him despite accepting so many others, it’s obnoxious,” he lamented. 

Byleth rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “It would have been a waste of my time, I already had Lorenz try to verbally spar with me about World History the other day, that was enough.”

“Speaking of sparring, are you open tomorrow for a session?” asked Felix. “I’m growing weary, always spending time with the boar and Sylvain. 

“Let’s try for the day after tomorrow, Dorothea has a singing gig at a local coffee shop right after school,” replied Byleth. “I know we’re not supposed to know each other, but I think you’d really like it.”

She would see him pause, shifting his eyes in thought. 

“You don’t have to sit with us, you could hang out by yourself,” she sighed. “I figured I would ask since I know you like live performances.”

“Fine, I’ll consider it,” he would grumble, blowing a bang out of his face. “She’s got to be good since she’s in the academy and all.”

“If you end up talking to any of us, be nice.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

The next day, the group would gather at the coffee shop. Posh with plush leather couches and tables, the aroma of coffee permeated the room as the back of the marbled cashier counter was stocked with luxury coffees and teas. At the middle end of the shop sat a sound system with a tall stool and microphone. Byleth would find Ashe, Caspar, Linhardt, Raphael and Petra at a table closest to where Dorothea would perform. To her surprise, Felix would arrive with Sylvain and Dimitri in tow, sitting themselves on the sofa seats at a table across from them. It took everything to not throw out Sylvain herself. 

“Sorry, he wouldn’t take no for an answer,” texted Felix. 

Dorothea was going to be so annoyed. 

“Hmm, why are they here?” mused Linhardt as he sipped on his latte. “Felix looks like a cat trapped in a corner.” 

“Perhaps they want music too. Music has great beauty and Dorothea sings so well,” said Petra. 

“Definitely not for the food,” Raphael wrinkled his nose at the small portions. “Luckily, I ate beforehand.”

"Oh! I could cook for everyone after this, perhaps my father will allow me to open up our home to guests tonight," suggested Ashe.

Byleth took her wallet out of her book bag and placed it on the sofa seat next to Linhardt. As she passed by the other three boys, a part of her thought about tossing Sylvain out of the door, another felt sad that she couldn’t even greet Felix. When she ordered her drink at the counter- a mint tea - her attempt to pay was stopped by the long arm of Dimitri slipping money to the cashier from Byleth’s right side. 

“I’ll take a chamomile tea and please let me pay for this girl’s drink as well,” he asked the cashier before turning his attention to Byleth. “I never got to thank you.”

He’d see her turn around to face him, the same expressionless face that confused him the day they faced each other near the greenhouse. It was getting hard for him to not crack with Glenn’s voice repeatedly pounding _She doesn’t want to be around you._

“You didn’t have to, it looked like you needed help,” replied Byleth as the cashier handed her the drink. 

“Help,” thought Dimitri, he had grown to admire the quiet girl’s generosity from afar. He had seen Ashe approach her the day the initial biology exam scores came out. Even he had been tempted to ask her for a study session but held back after seeing so many others ask first. 

“Indeed, I must have looked desperate to you,” he murmured, his sheepish blue eyes darkening as he took his drink. 

Byleth idly moved her tea bag tag in her fingertips with a feeling of confusion dwelling behind her stoic face. “There’s nothing wrong with asking for help, we all need it,” she assured, then briefly paused seeing one of the cafe employees testing a microphone. “I should head back to my group, Dorothea should be starting her set soon.”

He smiled in relief, nodding as they walked back to the table area. “You are too gracious.”

_I told you she didn’t want to be around you, even kindness has its limits._

“Shut up Glenn,” he mentally chastised back as he rejoined Felix and Sylvain, trying to avoid his red haired friend’s inquiring smile. 

“What was that?” grinned Sylvain, ignoring Felix’s agitated sigh. “It’s the first time I’ve ever seen you purchase a drink for a girl.” He’d turn his gaze at Byleth, who would take her spot with a confused Lindhardt on the leather sofa. After her rejection of him, he grew secretly resentful of her easy acceptance of everyone else. Even so, through his observance of her, Sylvain could tell she was not only kind, but quite cute. 

“Don’t look into it, she did me a favor,” answered Dimitri evenly as he fixed his collar nervously. “I never had the opportunity to repay her before.”

“Plenty of girls do you favors, Felix and I see that plenty, it’s not everyday that you actually return one,” grilled Sylvain as he elbowed Felix in the rib lightly only for his dark haired friend to glare at him. 

“Must have been something,” muttered Felix under his breath as he glanced over at Byleth attempting to cool her hot tea by blowing on it. It took him everything to maintain his composure from laughing when the steam fogged up her thick rimmed glasses. As he watched her group tease her while she took her glasses off to wipe the steam with her sweater, Felix was happy to see Byleth on her own, even if he did miss her. 

Dorothea would appear behind the microphone with her guitar at hand. Flashing a quick smile to her table, she slowly strummed starting off with Adele’s “Hometown Glory”. Byleth listened intently, soothed by the enchanting, buttery voice that filled the room. As she mouthed along with the song, she observed the others at her table, all enjoying the performance, Byleth felt thankful for this moment in her life. 

When the song transitioned to Halsey’s “Colors”, Dimitri’s gaze fell on Felix, amused that his friend tried to make it seem like he wasn’t going to the coffee shop to hear Dorothea sing. Even though Felix was no longer close to him, Dimitri knew how much he enjoyed music. A part of him wondered if Felix still reminisced about the better days before Glenn’s death. Glancing over at Byleth and her group of friends, he felt a dull pang of loneliness emerge. 

_My brother hates you, that girl wants nothing to do with you, why did you even come here? Felix doesn’t even like your company. Sylvain’s too busy trying to find a girl to even spend time with you. Why bother?_

“Yes, why bother,” Dimitri repeated in his head. 

Linhardt would catch his blonde haired classmate peering over his way which didn’t surprise him. There was sympathy he felt because Linhardt and by extension, other sons and daughters of the affluent class felt the same pressure. Dimitri would turn away the moment he realized that Linhardt knew he was watching, specifically Byleth, again. The sleepy teenager would never tell her, but Byleth’s natural generosity would appear to be her rise and downfall at the academy. 

As Dorothea started Andrew Belle’s “In My Veins,” Linhardt had wondered when the school prince would finally work up the nerve to thank Byleth, only to be surprised that he followed her to the cashier counter. It was a simple and innocent gesture from the son of a family with a history of having deep ties involving illegal drugs and government corruption. One in Byleth’s standing would have to think about the repercussions of taking any small item from someone in the Blaiddyd family. If his friend couldn’t take dealing with Dimitri’s fan club, then dealing with this family baggage would drown her. 

“Byleth”, Linhardt said in a low whisper as Dorothea finished her set and started packing her guitar. “Be careful when it comes with taking gifts from the lion’s mouth.”

“What do you mean?” she whispered back, staring at him while he kept his gaze straight.

“I’ll have to explain more in detail later, but what I can tell you is that our handsome golden classmate is constantly under surveillance outside of school.” Linhardt let a slight gesture in his hand that Byleth discreetly followed, leading to a well built, tall, dark skinned, light haired, suited man sitting in a corner away from everyone else. 

The songstress would soon join them, clearly high from the joy of performing. Situating herself next to Byleth, she hummed happily in front of her friends. 

“Oh wow Dorothea, you have such a great voice, I’m sure you’re going to be a star one day!” marveled Raphael to the point where he could almost ignore the feeling of hunger coming in. 

“Yeah! I’d totally go and see you in a concert,” exclaimed Caspar. “But could you add some heavy metal stuff next time? I need something to jump to.”

Dorothea would shoot an annoyed glance back at Caspar, who realized that he should have put his foot in his mouth right after his statement. “Well, the dream is to sell out big stadiums,” she smiled at the thought. “I hope everyone here can see the growth and the finished product when I get there.”

“Well, what I see is a beautiful finished product right in front of me,” said a familiar flirty voice. 

It was even something that Petra understood given the disdain on her face matching Dorothea’s as Sylvain approached them with Dimitri. 

“I take it that Felix was the smart one,” sighed Dorothea as she glared daggers at the tall red head. 

“He has no appreciation or manners to thank you for such a lovely performance,” grinned Sylvain. “I, on the other hand, know better.”

“Felix maybe has more sense to not come with **you** ,” quipped Petra, to the giggles of both Raphael and Caspar as Ashe stayed uncomfortably silent. 

“Forgive my friend,” Dimitri would finally interject with the palm of his face covering his eyes. “We just wanted to say that the performance was becoming of a scholarship student and we thank you for sharing that with us.” 

“Fine, fine,” Dorothea would replay lazily as she waved her hand. “I’ll ignore him this time since you seem sincere at least.”

Byleth and Linhardt would exchange blank stares while watching the interaction while sipping their respective drinks. 

Sylvain would begrudgingly back off, but not without throwing a wink and a smile over Byleth’s way. “So Miss Ritter, I was wondering if you’d open up those study sessions and allow me to join. I could use the help,” he teased as he brought a hand to pat his friend’s back. “I’ll even bring in our friend Dimitri here, he’s been wanting to participate too.” 

She could feel her eye twitch, hoping no one would notice behind her glasses. Noticing Dimitri’s uncomfortable form and the irritation seeping from his stare, Byleth would have been willing to allow him to join in if Sylvain wasn’t going to be a part of it. Before she could say anything, a hand gripped Sylvain’s shoulder in the shape of Felix. 

“We’re going,” he ordered, his sharp eyes unmoving. 

“C’mon Felix, why do you” started Sylvain. 

“We, are, going,” Felix responded sternly before turning away and walking towards the cafe exit. 

Byleth would watch Dimitri and Sylvain follow him out, secretly thankful for his interruption. Noting that she had training with him the next day, she was sure that Felix would have some things to ask. 

She looked over at the corner to see the suited man was gone. 

  
  
  



End file.
